Mackenzie Farrow
Personality Mackenzie is what one might call... "spoiled." Having grown up in relative luxury, she always had everything she needed, mostly everything she wanted, and she was generally able to charm, cajole, or trick her way into getting rid of that "mostly." She can be a perfect little angel, when she wants to be, complete with all the ladylike etiquette and good-girl behavior her parents taught her. But usually? She likes getting in trouble. She's the type of child to get into everything. She finds schadenfreude hilarious, and if she can instigate it cleverly enough, she'll find a way to do it. Somehow! Mackenzie is also the type to throw a huge tantrum if she doesn't get her way on something she really wanted and her usual trickery doesn't work. Yes, quite spoiled. She's terribly curious, loves getting into everything, and has always managed to be able to gather other kids (or even adults, sometimes!) around her to do her bidding, by force of charm, or extortion if necessary. However, when push comes to shove, Kenzie will resignedly align herself with the side of good, no matter how much she enjoys being bad. She will fight for her imagined retainers (friends) if she has to. Musing Threshold: Kenzie gains Glamour by aiding others' imaginations. Sheet Freebies Spent: 22 (Exp level 0) 15 to Realms 5 to Chicanery 2 to Willpower 1 to Chimerical Companion 2 to Persuasion -3 from Flaws Expertises & Specialties Specialties ;Manipulation - Persuasive :Kenzie has her cajoling and convincing down pat, whether it's for that last cookie before dinner or that this paste is really good and shouldn't you try some? ;Etiquette - Proper Manners :Kenzie was strictly schooled in proper high society manners and how to behave like the proper little lady she really isn't at heart. Expertises ;Academics - Literature :Kenzie is a well-read little shit for her age. While reading is not really her 'thing,' she can't deny that there's some good ideas in all the musty old books her parents and her stupid teacher made her read. Like that Machiavelli? He had /ideas/. ;Animal Ken - Horses :Kenzie was raised to ride, train, and otherwise get along with horses. While she didn't live on a ranch or farm, there was one nearby that they often visited for her lessons. Her favorite horse was named Blueberry. ;Culture - Mores :If there's one thing Kenzie has studied it's how to get away with wrong and make it seem right. By watching a group, she can generally pick up a vague idea of the Do's and Don't's. Merits & Flaws ;Flaw: Changeling's Eyes :Kenzie has always had pretty gold-colored eyes. While she's always taken it as a token of how awesome she is compared to everyone else, it's an obvious clue to her fae soul to anyone who knows what to look for. ;Flaw: Chimerical Magnet :One prankster deserves another, after all. While she loves to play tricks on others, chimerical imps like to play tricks on her. Kenzie considers this to be almost like a chess game--not that she knows someone else is playing. I'll get you next time, Gadget! ;Flaw: Child :Kenzie is not mature. She's spoiled, obstinate, always wants her way, and acts like a little princess. As such, she's often treated like a child, even when she can charm her way to get close to someone. Backgrounds ;Background: Remembrance :Kenzie's fae soul is older and more connected to the dreaming. And as a unicorn pooka, why wouldn't it be? While she isn't aware of it at all, her soul will step in and remind her boldly of what she is and can do, which will be quite helpful along the way as she tries to absorb all this new information. ::(OOC Note: I am unfamiliar with Changeling, so I would appreciate a nudge here and there if there's something her soul would be aware of that I'm ... not. XD) ;Background: Chimera :Kenzie has always had plenty of imaginary friends and a hoard of imaginary pets and companions. One of these turned out to stick around: a little purple pixie the size of her palm named Nansi. To most she looks like just a butterfly but if you get reeeeeeeeally close, you can see her wee fairy self. She tends to try and keep Kenzie from getting into trouble, but when that fails, she just tries to make sure she's okay. Not easy! :*''Physical'': Strength 0, Dexterity 2, Stamina 1 :*''Social'': Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 :*''Mental'': Perception 1, Intelligence 1, Wits 1 :*''Glamour:'' 4 :*''Willpower:'' 1 :*''Health:'' 2 ::*''Abilities:'' None ::*''Redes:'' Flight Points spent: 20 2 to Social 1 to Physical 1 to Mental 4 to Glamour 3 to Willpower 1 to Health 3 to Flight 3 to Enchantment 2 to Ensnare ;Background: Fame and Background: Resources :Since Kenzie's an adorable and quite pretty little girl, her parents were easily able to get her in on modeling early. She does work for clothing magazines and advertisements wherever a cute little girl is needed. The money she makes is partially funneled into a generous allowance, and the rest tucked away for college. History: Once Upon a Time... Mackenzie May Farrow was born May 16, 2002, to Adeline and Gerald Farrow. By all accounts, she's had an enchanted childhood, every need taken care of without worry. With their large property in Little Aspen complete with an acre of grassy backyard, the Farrows are fairly well-to-do, with Adeline and Gerald both surgeons in a local practice as well as Kinain. Kenzie was generally left in the care of their live-in nanny, Mrs. Tink, a local Boggan. The Farrows were fairly certain that their daughter was one of the fair folk, as there were signs: for one, she grew up with an extremely active imagination. For another, her gold-colored eyes were highly unusual and a mark of the fae soul inside of her. It was cemented into place, however, when Nansi, her 'imaginary friend', became not-so-imaginary anymore, and informed both her parents and her nanny that she is indeed a fae child. What kind, she did not know. Still, it would become rather clear in time. From then on, they took special care with her, to foster her imagination and feed her books and all kinds of things. Of course, as Kenzie got older, it seemed she had her own agenda. 'No' was her favorite word long beyond her terrible two's. As soon as she could walk, she was getting into everything. When she couldn't reach something, she learned how to persuade others to reach it for her. As her sense of self developed, so did her sense of humor: she learned how to trick people and took to it like a fish to water. She pranked and cajoled and swiped and got into as much trouble as she could get into; then she smiled and played contrite and flattered and made the adorable face, and got out of that trouble with ease. By the time she was school-age at four, she was already adept at getting her way. She was sent to a private school in the area, Croix des Estoiles, which was a Pre-K through 12 school. Though she learned plenty of things, learning wasn't her favorite thing about school: it was the minionsfriends. She was able to rope plenty of gullible, friendly saps into helping her fulfill her master plans. She took to being the ringleader in a small band of minor miscreants at the school, leading them on merry chases. Many times she made it into a great game, of conquering the pirate ship and plundering the booty from the depths of their teacher's desk. And to her it was a game, all good and fun. Especially when she had to get out of trouble again afterwards. Oftentimes her friends weren't so lucky, and she'd try to get them out of punishment as well. When that didn't work, she'd trick another kid into doing time instead. And when that didn't work, well... tough luck, kids. She thrived at school, being allowed to run rampant, and with all those silly teachers trying to rein her in, she wasn't having it. Except, they were quite flustered, because she was a perfect angel one day, and a masterful thief the next. She really did seem to think it was just a game, and no punishment seemed to stick to her. Still, her grades were mostly a B- to a B average, and at that school, that was pretty good. At the age of seven--very recently, in fact--her parents took a much-needed vacation from work and took her to Paris with them. As they were touring, she spotted a neat little toy left unattended at a table. (Sure, there were signs that someone was still sitting there and would likely be right back, but, hey! Water under the bridge.) She ran up and picked it up to look at it. And she would have put it back, really, she would, but her parents told her to put it back, and you just can't /do/ that. So she tried to argue against it, and when that didn't work, she tried to charm her way out of it. When that didn't work, and her father yelled at her, she threw a fit and yelled right back. Just as the owner of the device stepped out of the shop with another cup o' joe, he was witness to this little brat holding his Treasure, his teleportation device, and she was waving it around! And as he ran to get it back, yelling as well, she yelled, "I WANT TO GO HO--" ...and disappeared. Etc File:Mackenzie2.png|Always the ring-leader. File:Mackenzie3.jpg|Mien dress File:Mackenzie4.jpg|Say uncle! File:Mackenzie5.jpg|...I'm not doing anything... File:Unicorn.jpg|...Neigh? Category:Past PCs